


Totally platonic

by Professional_dumbass08



Category: ColeyDoesThings (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Coleyverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_dumbass08/pseuds/Professional_dumbass08
Summary: The barista and the clerk both have as good jobs as they can get, but sometimes even they need a break. And what better way to get away from work then to complain about it to another retail employee?
Relationships: Barista/Employee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Totally platonic

It was a more peaceful day in the coleyverse, a metropolis that held many fandoms within, as well as centers where people from all communities were often found. such as the fan tech labs, or the fan art parlor. As well as the booming fanfic cafe, and it’s neighboring shop, ships ’r us. 

The employee from the latter had a sort of agreement with the barista, every time either had a bad day or a customer that fell too far into the anti or ’karen’ category they would go over to the others and pass the time sorting new fics in the store, or sampling new ship drinks. the employee having a preference towards oneshots, fluffy ones more than anything.

Today was one of those days, the barista having to deal with another kid and his friends stealing the supply of smut from the back of the store while one of them distracted the barista, claiming to want to sample the different fluff genres. 

And so now she was in the back of a mostly empty ships r’us, as the employee looked through a new stock of fics, mostly one shots as they were more popular amongst some fandoms. 

”and then I see this kid’s friends with cans and cans of this stuff falling out of their hoodies when they ran-they just jumped into the car!” the barista said before turning and giving the employee a confused look, as there was an arm around her waist and another pulling her into the employee's lap.

The employee sighs with a face that says ‘this means nothing’ before speaking in a low voice. “Based on the statistics of the most realistic hurt/comfort fics this position calms down feelings of stress and frustration.” She takes away one arm, using it to continue to sift through the remaining fics, and the other holding the barista, who relaxed into it. The barista continued to talk, though further and further into the conversation it became less angry ranting and more funny anecdotes of weird customers and orders.

They remained like that for a while as the employee worked and finally finished sorting the last fic,which she internally reminded to check out herself later, while the barista had stilled, but leaned forward and moved her arms to stretch and lift herself off the now flustered employee. 

“That was platonic-Yeah, yeah, up to 30 percent of the cuddling fics are platonic so,yeah..” she awkwardly said before standing, albeit nearly falling with her legs asleep. 

It was mostly awkward silence before there was a laugh, and the barista smiled a more genuine version of the smile she so often gave to customers. “This might as well be one of the fics you just sorted through,” the employee gave a chuckle at that, as there was definitely a similar dynamic somewhere in the shop. 

“Yeah, could probably check the enemies to friends to lovers and find this scenario.” The barista meanwhile grabbed her bag and and was on her way out the door, before turning on her heel with that stupid smile and saying, “I assume you’ll be by tomorrow at 8 for those oneshots you preordered?” 

“Definitely, I have some smut coming in tomorrow, I’m gonna be so nauseous from people’s orders. I'll need that fluff.” The clerk said in a half-joking, half-serious tone.


End file.
